Warren Kincaid
Category:Characters | aliases = Chief Warren Kincaid | franchise = Child's Play | image = | notability = | type = Police chief | gender = | base of operations = Lockport, Illinois | known relatives = Jade Niece, though it is unclear whether Jade and Warren share the same surname. | status = | born = 1948 Date approximated based upon the relative age of actor John Ritter. | died = 1998 This database assumes that the events of the film take place in the same year in which it was released. | 1st appearance = Bride of Chucky (1998) | final appearance = | actor = John Ritter }} Chief Warren Kincaid was a supporting character featured in the Child's Play film franchise. He was played by actor John Ritter and appeared in the fourth installment of the series Bride of Chucky. Biography Warren Kincaid was the chief of police of the town of Lockport, Illinois. He was the uncle and caretaker of a teenage daughter named Jade. Warren was not necessarily a corrupt cop, but he was very leery of the types of boys that Jade took an interest in. He would often have his deputy "Needlenose" Norton antagonize Jade's boyfriend Jesse by having him pull over his car for unprovoked spot checks. Hoping to "legally" do away with Jesse, Warren devised a scheme to plant marijuana in the boy's van and to have him arrested. This plot ended tragically for Chief Kincaid however as he was attacked by the living killer dolls Chucky and Tiffany. Tiffany rigged a slat with nails sticking out of it on the dashboard and when Kincaid inspected the inside of the vehicle, they deployed the airbag which propelled the nails stuck into his face, temporarily incapacitating him. They placed his unconscious body into a trunk in the back of the van, but later when Warren came to, Chucky pounced upon him, stabbing him repeatedly with a knife until he was dead. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director Ronny Yu and writer Don Mancini. * Actor John Ritter is best known for his comedy work Three's Company where he played Jack Tripper and on 8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter where he played Paul Hennesy. He also played Ben Hanscomb in Stephen King's It and he played the robot Ted in the "Ted" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * According to the DVD's director commentary for Bride of Chucky, Chucky was originally supposed to say to Chief Warren (John Ritter), "Sorry, Jack, but three's a crowd," after killing him. This joke refers to the fact that Ritter also starred as "Jack" in the hit TV sitcom Three's Company, which subsequently spun-out into its own series, Three's a Crowd. But at the last minute, the director deleted that out of the script because he found it to be too corny. IMDB; Bride of Chucky (1998) * When Chucky observes Warren Kincaid's nail-studded face, he remarks about how familiar he now seems. Doubtless, this is a reference to Pinhead, the demonic Cenobite from the Hellraiser film series. See also External Links * * Warren Kincaid at the Horror House * Warren Kincaid at the Good Guy Wiki References ---- Category:Child's Play/Characters Category:Bride of Chucky (1998)/Characters Category:1948/Character births Category:1998/Character deaths Category:Police officers Category:Characters with biographies